Tails vs Tech(ACG)
Tails vs Tech(ACG) is a What-If Death Battle by ACG Description Sega vs AwesomeCartoonGames! The two tech savvy sidekicks of 2 animal heroes are ready to fight! Tails has beaten Luigi, but can he handle the technical gecko!?!? Interlude Wiz: When they day is done and the dam is saved, there is always one who has helped the hero. Boomstick: Sidekicks. And these two are the smartest they come in. Wiz: Miles "Tails" Prower, the Animal Helicopter. Boomstick: And Tech Savverson, the Cold Blooded Prodigy. Wiz: FWI, Tech is an OC from Awesomecartoongames. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle..... Miles "Tails" Prower Wiz: Miles Prower was a lonely antrimorphic fox with 2 tails, hence his nickname. Boomstick: After being adopted as a little brother for Sonic, the furry became the Blue Blur's sidekick. Wiz: And he was a very good one. Tails has an IQ of 300, which is just under Eggman's. Tails also has the unique ability to fly with his 2 tails. Boomstick: He can fly for a while, but will have to take a landing if he does it to often. Wiz: He uses his intelligence and tails to do many incredible things. Boomstick: He can use several tail attacks like the Tail Swipe, Tail Dash and Tail Slash, each more powerful then the last. Wiz: He also has many flash bombs, time bombs, and regular explosives. He also has his Buddy Bots, which can fly and use bombs. Boomstick: However, if he presses a button on his remote, BOOM! Wiz: Tails also has his Arm Cannon, which can shoot energy bolts. He can charge this up and spam it. Boomstick: Spam it up! Spam it up! Wiz: Tails can also use Sonic's Spin Dash, but it is nowhere near as fast. Boomstick: But Tails is pretty fast! Probably just under Mach 1 in base form. Wiz: Yes, Tails can go super. Boomstick: Really? I was just talking when he doesn't glow bright like Super Sonic. *Wiz facepalms Boomstick: What? Wiz: Anyhow, Super Tails is much faster, stronger and nearly invincible. Though still nowhere as fast as Sonic. Boomstick: Tails can use his Projectile Ring to drag and hit things, and the Fake Rings to paralyze foes. Wiz: Tails also has a few Mech Suits, but they have a time limit like Tails' super form. But they normally give Tails cannons, jets, and is extremely strong. Boomstick: Tails sure is an awesome sidekick! Wiz: But like everyone, Tails has some weaknesses. Boomstick: Tails is extremely terrified of Thunder and isn't tp good in physical strength. Wiz: Also, Tails regulary relies on his gadgets, and his tail attacks only help him so much. Boomstick: Still, I'll be better then okay if Tails is in the next Smash Bros!!! Tails: Making robots is the same as breaking them! Tech Savverson Wiz: In the futuristic land of North America, animals and humans cohexist in peace. Boomstick: That is until an evil mutant eagle and some of his followers took over New York. Wiz: So 4 heroic animals stood up to stop them. One of them being the leader's, a monkey named Blur, sidekick Tech Savverson, or Tech. Boomstick: A 10 year old anthropomorphic intelligent gecko. Wiz: Tech has the highest IQ in the world, and the youngest person with a P.HD. Tech has tons of inventions, and also has a few natural abilities. Boomstick: Tech's ma was a chameleon, and her genes let Tech have the same talents of a chameleon, like camouflage! Wiz: He also knows the Tail Spring, which was originally Blur's, but modified it into also doing damage. Boomstick: He knows other moves like the Cold Blood Bash, Tail Drill, and Hyper Cutter. Wiz: Tech has a lot of gadgets like his Ultra Arms, which let him destroy TITANIUM. Boomstick: This also can catch missiles and has mini sword in the palms. Wiz: He also has a jetpack, blaster, energy shield and Earth Boots, which let him create earthquakes when he walks. Boomstick: Tech has tons of different mecha suits, like the Metal Flame suit. This is can control fire and also fly extremely fast. Wiz: The Static Boost suit allows him to control electricity and is lightning fast. He is somewhat weak in strength though. Boomstick: His Mecha Tank suit allows him to do all things weapons, and is extremely fast, strong and durable. Wiz: And his most powerful, the Ultra Buttkicker Suit. This is 99/100 invincible, can lift 10000 tons of pressure, and fly at Mach 6. Boomstick: He also has control over ice, fire and electricity. He also has a built in Super Bomb, which can destroy skyscrapers. Wiz: However, this suit only lasts 10 minutes. Also, all the other suits can be beaten by one thing: Boomstick: A Barbie. Wiz: Yes, because they are very rare and extremely retarded. Tech knew NO ONE would even THINK of it being the suit's weakness. Boomstick: Also, when Tech is down to only himself with no tools whatsoever, he only has his speed and camoflauge, but he has lifted up a car and survived a hand grenade. Wiz: Tech isn't much of a strategist, however, but does normally have a scanner which allows him to detect the enemy's biggest weakness. Sometimes. 50/100. Boomstick: But Tech is the smartest OC I've ever seen. Tech: So, the Ultra Buttkicker should be able to survive outerspace, but lets not go onto that, *Chuckles*. Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!!! ---- Tails smirked as he retracted his Magic Hand out of Luigi's chest. He healed with his Heal Machine, then started walking off. He bumped into somebody, and fell down. He grunted and looked up. It was some gecko. Tails walked pass Tech, who's eyes widened when he realised something. There was a dead man who was slammed into large green pipe, and this yellow fox had just walked away with blood in hands. Tech glared and hit Tails with his tail. Tails fell over again, this time angered. Tails glared at Tech, who had a blaster in hand. Tails pulled out his arm cannon and prepared to fire. FIGHT! Tech and Taiils started firing at each other, Tails gaining the advantage. Tails eventually got ready to end it quick and fired a larger blast. However, it was dodged and Tech became invisible. Tails looked around, confused. Then, the fox was hit in the back. Tails began spinning around using the Tail Swipe, which hit Tech, making him visible again. Tech then began firing with his blaster again. Tails blocked them all then swiped Tech hard. The animal saviour grunted, then pulled out the Ultra Arms. Tech began punching Tails extremely fast with them, then punched Tails so hard the fox was sent flying. Tech grinned and then dashed and got ready to smash Tails. The two tailed fox dodged and slashed Tech with his Tails. Tech staggered back, then grabbed Tails' leg. Tails was thrown into a warp pipe, but instantly got up. Tails then got in a red coloured mecha suit, and Tech got in the Metal Flame suit. The two mecha clashed, and Tech began shooting flames, but they were blocked by a shield. Tails then pulled back a fist and fired it into Tech's face. Tech growled and created a massive fireball. It hit the robotic suit right in the chest, but Tails kept going. He delivered many punches, all damaging Tech heavily. Tech then flew up in the air and created fire around his hands. He flew around Tails multiple times. Tech then flew away and clapped his hands. The fire ring smashed into Tails, who growled, then aimed a fist at the Metal Flame suit. Tech dodged, then blew fire again. Tails tanked it, but eventually it began melting the suit. Tails flew out and placed a bomb inside. Tech flew at the suit, as he didn't see Tails leave. His eyes widened as he saw the bomb. He then was caught in a triggered explosion and was blown all the into a castle. Tech's suit sparked, then blew up. Tech groaned and saw Tails fly at him. Tech used the Hyper Cutter, which slashed Tails in the chest. Tech continued this until Tails punched him away. Tech got in his jetpack, and flew up. He began shooting at Tails with his blaster, but all shots were dodged easily. Tech growled. Then, Tech got in idea. He secretly placed a bomb inside the blaster, and shot it at Tails. Tails saw the bomb right before it hit him and through his own at it. Bad idea. Both were caught in the large explosion, and they screamed. Tech and Tails layed on the floor, groaning. Then, both got up. They then remembered the fight they were in. Tails pulled out his buddy bots and got in a tank like mecha, while Tech got invisible. Tails began firing missiles everywhere, not one hitting Tech. Then, he saw his buddy bots being blown up by something, so he fired at it. Tech was knocked back and quickly got in the Static Boost suit. He began firing bolts of electricity, all which were countered by the mecha's arm cannon. Tech then flew up high in the air, and generated a GIANT ball of electricity. He then fired it down, Tails screaming as he saw it crashing down. Tech was inside of it, and prepared to land. However, soon his suit started to malfunction. Tech panicked as he saw his suit disable and let go of him. Tech collided into Tails, which created a giant explosion of electricity. Tech screamed as him and Tails were caught in it. Then, the whole screen went yellow. Eventually, the flash disappeared, and Tech and Tails were shown punching, bashing and kicking each other. Both flipped back and prepared an attack. The Cold Blood Bash and the Spin Dash collided, each trying to push each other back. Tech then stopped and jumped on top of Tails. Tech jumped up and used the Tail Drill, and Tails got damaged. Tails then uppercut Tech with the Magic Hand, sending him up into who knows where. Tech yelped as he fell back down, only to be met by a metallic fist. Tails was in a grey hovercraft like suit, and began punching Tech extremely hard. Tech was sent flying back, and smashed into the boulder. The gecko struggled to get up. Tails prepared to launch a missile, then sent it flying. Tech screamed, and at the last second, the Mecha Tank suit covered his body. The suit ran out of the blast and began shooting at Tails' suit with a machine gun. The hovercraft mecha began firing bullets and lasers. Tech then switched to a large arm cannon, and began firing. Tails switched to an arm cannon as well, and the attacks began colliding. Tech was angered his suit wasn't working, so he used his scanner. He grinned. It was working for once. Tech jumped up and fired a single blast from his arm cannon at the head of the suit. Tails screamed and was hit full on by the blast. Tails' suit was destroyed, but wasn't severely injured. Then, Tails was hit by a bullet in the chest. Tails stumbled back into a boulder, and Tech stood in front of him, a blast aimed at Tails' head. Tails struggled, then smirked. He became surrounded in an aura, and the Chaos Emeralds surrounded him. Tech was blown back by the transformation, but prepared the Mecha Tank's suit strongest attack. The All Out Nuke Strike. Tails was now Super Tails, and dodged all the Nukes that came at him. One did eventually hit him, but it did no damage. Super Tails flew over at Tech, who was cowering. Tails smirked, and smashed his fist into Tech's face, which destroyed the entire suit. Tech crawled back, as Tails flew over him, grinning. Tails prepared a giant arm cannon blast, while Tech was sweating and breathing quickly. Tech then got an idea. Just before Tails shot, Tech jumped up and bounced off Tails'. Tech jumped in the air, then spun around. When Tech landed, a whole new suit covered him, and Tech smirked underneath it. This was the Ultra Buttkicker suit. Super Tails began blasting it anyways, but Tech walked past them. Tech then fired a giant laser at Super Tails, knocking him back. Super Tails began trying to punch and tail swipe it, but to no success. Tech then fired an energy blast so large, Super Tails was nearly obliberated. Super Tails was knocked into a Warp Pipe. Super Tails groaned then looked up at the absolute terror he saw. It was the Ultra Buttkicker suit, with a charged energy cannon aimed excactly at Super Tails. The super form laughed. This guy knew he was nearly invincible, right? Then, Super Tails stopped glowing. The Chaos Emeralds that he absorbed fell back out, grey. Now, it was just ordinary Miles "Tails" Prower. Tech grinned, then fired. Tails' scream was not heard, and was hit full on by the blast. Tech stopped the attack and flew back up in the air. All he saw was some black smoke and ashes. KO! Tech left the land to go back home, as Luigi, with a band aid on his chest, began teabagging Tails's ashes. Results Boomstick: Aw, yeah! That's what I call a Death Battle!!! Wiz: Tails and Tech were pretty even in base form, all of their mechs countered each other, so it all came down to the 2 forms that could pretty much kill the other. Boomstick: Super Tails was on a MUCH shorter time limit then the Ultra Buttkicker suit, and hasn't been shown to have really ANY strength or durability feats. Wiz: So, as the Ultra Buttkicker's energy cannon destroyed a mountain once, there is NO doubt that it could've killed Tails in base form. Boomstick: Looks like Tails got his buttkicked. Wiz: The winner is Tech. Aftermath A Raichu walks through Viridian Forest, and sees a Pikachu walk by. He high fives his relative, who smiles and nibbles on a berry. Raichu then looks over to see a portal and a man in a blue uniform with some kinda pointy helmet. Veil looks around and sees Pulseman's dead body against a tree. It looked like his head was electrocuted off. Veil turned around and saw a orange large mouse with electricity corsing through it's cheeks. Veil realised this was Pulseman's killer. Or so he thought. Nonethelesss, Veil got in a fighting stance. The Gen 1 mouse generated some electricity, then got ready to fight. The two stared each other down before charging. FIGHT! Trivia *Tails vs Tech is ACG's 19 episode, right after Robin vs Black Mage and right before the Season Finale. *Tech is the first OC ACG has used. *This is the last one on one season 1 match. *Tech was not meant to be Tails' opponent, but a different ACG Oc. However, this was changed last second. Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Awesomecartoongames Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles